Sponge Phantom
by nicktoons841
Summary: [crosses over with Danny Phantom] After a portal accident, SpongeBob gets ghost powers and gets sent to Amity Park.Soon meeting Danny, he loses hope.But will these 2 stop their fighting when their villains team up and capture their friends?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own "Danny Phantom" or "SpongeBob SquarePants". They belong to Nickelodeon and their creators (but I wish I owned them and every other nicktoon). Flames are accepted, but not too much of them!

Chapter 1: An Accident

French Narrator: _Ah, another beautiful day in ze Bikini Bottom. Where out little friend, SpongeBob, is walking toward his friend's house, Sandy._

"Ah, another great day here," SpongeBob said. He was wearing his water helmet and carried pink flowers with him. Then, he sniffed. "Smell that fresh air."

The porous sponge knocked on Sandy's treedome door.

"Come in!" her voice said from the inside. SpongeBob opened the door and the water drained out. Then, he opened one more door and saw Sandy working on something.

"Hey, Sandy!" greeted SpongeBob.

"Howdy, SpongeBob." greeted Sandy.

"What 'cha working on there?"

"A ghost portal."

"Ooh. Why?"

"Because, I wanna find out what's in the ghost zone?"

"Ghost zone?"

"Where all ghosts live."

"But how come the Flying Dutchman doesn't live in the ghost zone?" SB asked. Sandy shrugged in reply.

"I don't know. SpongeBob, just don't touch the portal. It's not done yet. By the way, these flowers are great."

"Thanks Sandy." replied SpongeBob. He gave her the flowers and Sandy went inside her tree. Then, Patrick came in with his water helmet.

"Hi ya, SpongeBob!" Patrick said.

"Hey Pat!" SquarePants greeted back.

"What's that?" the starfish asked pointing to the ghost portal.

"Sandy's ghost portal. She told me not to go inside. And maybe not you, too."

"Oh, come on SpongeBob! It'll be cool!"

"But Pat, Sandy said that..."

"Don't worry, buddy! She's not here! And besides, aren't you curious what's inside?"

"You know, you're right. Who knows what cool, supernatural exist on the other side of this portal?" SpongeBob finds a white and black jumpsuit with a black 'S' on it and puts it on. "I think you need to wear this."

"SpongeBob, is everything all right?" Sandy asked off-screen.

"Quick, get in, SpongeBob!" Patrick demanded.

"OK, OK!" the yellow sponge walked inside the portal slowly and then accidentally pressed a green button that said 'on'. A flash of light appeared and inside his DNA, it turned green by a little ghost. SpongeBob screamed for his life.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy came out, running. She only saw Patrick. "Patrick, where's SpongeBob?"

"Sandy, before you get upset with me, I..." Patrick stopped as SpongeBob came out from the portal (he was still wearing the jumpsuit), groaning and fell down. Sandy went up to him and felt his water helmet.

"Patrick! SpongeBob's burning up! He has a fever! I told him not to go inside!"

"I wonder who told him that..." Patrick stupidly.

"Oh, come on!" Sandy grabbed Patrick's hand and SpongeBob.

French Narrator: _It seems our little friend as got into an accident. Will SpongeBob survive and live? And what has happened to him? Find out in the next part soon enough._

Oh, no! This does not look good! Please write reviews! In the next chapter, it'll crossover with DP, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreaming

French Narrator: _Our little friend, SpongeBob, wakes up in the Bikini Bottom hospital after what happened. _

"What happened?" SpongeBob asked (a/n: His water helmet is off, now). Everything was a bit blurry first, but then he saw Patrick, Sandy, and the doctorfish.

"SpongeBob, you alright?" Sandy asked.

"A little. My head still hurts." SpongeBob replied.

"Mr. SquarePants, you can go back home in a couple of hours." the doctorfish said.

"Thanks, doc." the doctor left the room.

"SpongeBob, what happened?" asked Patrick.

"Well, when I went inside the portal, I had the jumpsuit on. Then, a pressed a button. Everything was a blur after that."

"I told you not to go inside!" Sandy snapped.

"Well, Patrick made me!" the two turned to him.

"Sorry." Patrick sheepishly. SpongeBob groaned some more and fell back to the bed.

"You should get some rest. We'll come back to pick up up." Sandy said. SpongeBob nodded in reply. His two best friends left the room.

SpongeBob fell asleep. His dream had him in the ghost zone. Expect, he was more pointy and cubed and had four fingers and a thumb instead of three.

"Where am I?" then, SpongeBob saw a ghost that had snow white hair and green eyes. His skin was tan and had a 'D' on him. "Eek, a ghost!" then, he felt himself floating. SpongeBob found a near-by mirror and found himself in the same outfit was the ghost, but had a 'S' on him. "_I'm_ a ghost! I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask that ghost then.

SpongeBob flew up to the ghost, but he was being attacked by another ghost that had blue skin, had vampire like black hair, and wore a white cape.

"Hi there!" SpongeBob greeted.

"Um, do I know you?" the tan-skinned ghost asked.

"No. Look out!" SpongeBob used a ghost blast and knocked the the blue skinned ghost down.

"Thanks!"

"He's evil, right?"

"Yeah."

"No, problem." suddenly, Plankton showed up behind the blue ghost, who appeared to be 90 times bigger.

"Plankton." SpongeBob said to himself. He went to clutch SpongeBob until he work up from his dream. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SpongeBob!" Sandy touched him in his shoulder.

"What?"

"Next time, don't scream so loud!" Patrick yelled while having his ears plugged. Sandy took his hands off.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just had the weirdest dream." SpongeBob replied.

"Well, time to bring ya back home." Sandy said.

"It's been a couple of hours already?"

"Yeah."

"Strange..." Sponge quietly to himself. "I'll explain my dream to you guys when I get back home."

"OK." Patrick replied.

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, three familiar teens were walking down the street. Their names were Danny, Tucker, and Sam (in order from left to right).

"I'm telling you guys, I had the weirdest dream," Danny said. "It had me in ghost form and I was fighting Vlad. The next thing you know, a sponge that was a ghost too, attacked Vlad. Then, a huge green one-eyed thing went for the guy."

"That's your dream? Sounds like child's play." Sam replied.

"I know it sounds corny, but it's true."

"But, a ghost that's a sponge?" Tucker laughed until the other two looked at him. "What?"

Then, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Speaking of ghosts," Danny said. "Cover me." Sam and Tucker covered Danny so no one will see him. Danny changed into his ghost side and flew up into the sky.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Skulker was attacking a bank and people were running for their lives.

"Now, this is much better. When that ghost boy shows up, I'll give him the meaning of life." Skulker said.

"Thought you never asked!" Danny flew fast to Skulker and punched him in the stomach.

"It's on, ghost boy. It's on." the two ghosts attacked using their weapons and powers.

Back in SpongeBob's pineapple, he was done explaining to his friends about his dream.

"...and that's how it happened." he finished.

"Wow...you were a ghost!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it was only in a dream."

"SpongeBob's right, Pat." Sandy said. "Um, I better go."

"Yeah, me too." SpongeBob's friends left again to their homes.

"Me, a ghost. That's hilarious!" SpongeBob laughed until he felt something weird. SpongeBob was floating from the ground! "Ahh! Now that I mention it, I do just feel the strangest." he flew up into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was in ghost form just like his dream expect his eyes just changed to green. "No, this can't be happening!

Suddenly, a green and purple portal sucked him in. Spongebob was now flying in thin air and saw a ghost coming toward him.

"Um, sorry ghost sir." SpongeBob said. Instead, the ghost gave him a whole sack of money and flew off. "That was nice."

Then, Danny punched SpongeBob and he landed on the ground.

"All right, ghost, surrender the money!" SpongeBob looked in shock.

Sorry I gotta stop here, but I have to go! Besides, I think it's perfect to stop here. Flames are expected, but not so much, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you talking about?" asked SpongeBob.

"Look, I don't have any time for this! So just hand over the sack of money and no one will get hurt." Danny said. Then SpongeBob gave the money to Danny and flew away. Danny got an awkward look. "Ok...ay."

"Danny, come on!" a voice called. Danny went over and saw Sam and Tucker, waiting, in the Sceptor Speeder.

"Yeah, we gotta go. We don't want our parents to punish us." Tucker agreed.

"Ok." Danny replied.

"Danny, are you alright? You look a bit...uneasy." said Sam.

"I'm fine, just fine." Danny takes the sack of money and threw it away. He phased into the vehicle and transformed back into Danny Fenton. Sam drove the Sceptor Speeder back to where they came from. SpongeBob came back and saw it driving away. He shrugged and decided to hang on to the SS from the back.

When the Spector Speeder got back to the Fenton lab, Sam stopped it and everyone got out. Well, expect maybe for SpongeBob who used his intangibleness and flew around the lab. Then Danny's ghost sense went off. He shivered.

"Let me guess, ghost trouble?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. But it can't be right now!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, are you and your friends down there?" Jack, Danny's dad asks, knocking on the door.

"Sure dad, just don't come in yet!"

"But I have to empty the ectoplasms from the ghost machines. Your mother keeps nagging about it."

"Don't worry, Mr. Fenton! We'll do it." Tucker covered.

Jack opened the door halfway. "All right, kids." then he slammed the door. This shook SpongeBob and fell on the floor, revealing his ghost form. The kids turned around and saw it.

"It's you! The ghost who stole the bag of money!" Danny pointed.

"That's the ghost?" questioned Sam.

"Yeah. So?"

"It looks so...innocent and cute." Sam replied. Tucker and Danny just stared surprised at her. "What?"

"You should scare your sister with that thing man." Tucker said laughing.

"It's not funny, Tucker," Danny snapped. "1. It's a ghost. 2. Even though I have no idea where he came from, he looks so familiar."

"Oh yeah, like probably that ghost from your dream." said Sam. Danny wondered about that for a moment.

"And 3. The ghost is waking up."

Danny is right. SpongeBob was waking up. At first everything was blurry to him. Soon he saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker seeing him.

"What can I tell you? Cute and innocent." Sam said firmly.

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update so long at this. Please R&R. Some flames appected. But not too much or else I'll delete this!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ugh, what happened?" asked SpongeBob. Right there, he saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker. He screamed. The others did too at once. It lasted for a moment, but finally ended.

"Uh, hi?" Tucker said nervously.

"You people aren't gonna hurt me, right?"

"Oh why would we do that?" Sam asked as she glanced at Danny. He shrugged.

"You know, I didn't always used to be this."

SpongeBob got interrupted. There was a knock at the door. "Danny!" Jazz called. "Mom and dad need help...now!"

"Okay, okay, I'm comin'!" Danny told her. "In a minute!"

"Whatever you say." Jazz said. She was no longer near the door.

"So, it's Danny, right?" asked SpongeBob. Danny turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm Danny. That's Sam and Tucker." Danny introduced. Then SpongeBob found the Fenton Bazooka under a blanket and took it out.

"What does this thing do?"

"No!" Sam, Tucker, and Danny yelled at once. But SpongeBob pulled off the trigger on accident and made a giant hole in the ceiling. The three teenagers stared at him, annoyed.

"Um, I can fix that." SpongeBob said as he chuckled nervously.

Suddenly the whole Fenton family busted into the room. SpongeBob turned invisible hard so they couldn't see them.

"Danny, what did you do?" Maddie demanded.

"Uh..." before Danny can answer, Jack saw the Fenton Bazooka...floating on air!

"Ghost!" Jack exclaimed. He took out one of his ghost catching weapons at aimed at the invisible ghost sponge. Luckily, SpongeBob let go of the bazooka and escaped the room. "Aww..."

Tucker, Danny and Sam looked at each other in a good way. Jazz, however, glanced at them.

Maddie sighs. "Lunch's in an hour, Danny." the parents exit the lab.

Jazz goes up to his brother. "Okay, Danny, what are you three hiding?" she asked.

"Me, hiding? I'm not hiding anything!" Danny lied. Jazz still stared at him in disbelief. "Okay, come in...uh..."

"SpongeBob." SpongeBob said as he appeared back in the lab, floating. Jazz was a bit shocked at first, but then took a closer look at him.

"Aww, he's so cute." Jazz said.

"I know." Sam agreed.

"Why does everyone think I'm cute?" SpongeBob asked. "Or it isn't bad in the world?"

"It's still a good thing." Danny replied.

"You know, you could be a babe magnet..." Tucker said to SpongeBob as he trailed off.

"Tucker!" snapped Danny. He sighs. "SpongeBob, meet my sister, Jazz."

SpongeBob flew over to Jazz and greeted. "Hi."

"Hi." she responded.

"Um, is it okay if I y'all tell you somethin'?" SpongeBob asks.

"Are you from Texas?" questioned Sam.

"No, but my friend is. Sandy."

"Is she hot?" Tucker asked. SpongeBob sorta blushed at this.

"Well, she's...uh, well she's..." Spongebob got cut off.

"To get to the point, you can tell us that thing." Danny said.

"Thanks."

SpongeBob explained to them that he used to be from his old world, Bikini Bottom, and now has been turned into a ghost from Sandy's portal accident. Tucker and Danny sorta laughed at the 'Bikini' part, but the girls hushed them.

"So, you're from another universe that has talking fish and now you're half ghost just you went inside your friend's portal?" asked Sam. SpongeBob nodded. "Of course."

"Now the problem is, I have no idea of how to turn back." SpongeBob said.

"Well, can't you just think of something?" asked Danny.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything! Try anything."

Then SpongeBob transformed back to his normal self. He gasped a little for water, but seemed to breathe fine.

"I don't get it..." he said to himself.

"What?" asks Tucker.

"Since this is air, I'm supposed to not breathe. But however, I'm fine."

"Maybe it's the ghost energy. Can make you breathe." replied Danny.

"Yeah, I guess."

"This can take a while." Jazz said as she sighed.

"So it's agreed. No one else can find out about this." Sam said as she put her hand out. Danny, Tucker, Jazz and SpongeBob did too on top of the other. Then they lifted their hands out like on his football team.

"Now what to do with you..." Danny wondered while looking at SpongeBob.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Learning

"Please don't send me into the streets! I'm too young to die!" pleaded SpongeBob.

"No, not that..." said Danny.

"Maybe we should teach him how to be a halfa." suggested Jazz.

"Jazz, that has got to be...a great idea. And one I heard in a long time from you."

"Hey!"

"Halfa?" asked SpongeBob.

"Half ghost, half human. Well, half sponge for you anyway." explained Tucker.

"Just as long it doesn't take long." said Sam.

"Sounds good to me." agreed Danny.

"Great, let's do it!" cheered SpongeBob. "But how do I transform back into a ghost?"

"I don't know, use a line or something."

"OK. Going GS!" then SpongeBob transformed back into being a ghost again. "I can fly!"

"What does GS stand for?" asked Sam.

"Ghost Sponge."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever."

Later, the Fenton Lab was set up to try out SpongeBob's powers.

"Okay, how do I do this?" SpongeBob asks.

"Just try to dodge the attacks we try to aim at you." replied Danny.

"And why am I doing it?"

"Um, to make you a better person?"

"Works for me."

SpongeBob tries to go through the hoops as for his first challenge. However, when gets third one, a ghost cut out appears scaring him and fall. Danny smacks his head.

The second challenge was to aim the ghost cut outs. SpongeBob used his energy blasts at each of them but when one hit the mirror, the blast zoomed across the lab and caused an explosion. Black ashes are on Sam and Tucker's faces. They both smack their heads.

The last challenge was to try out more of his powers. He used intangability, more ghost blasts, and that it. It all aimed at Jazz who kept dodging. When Jazz sighed as of being a ghost blast the last one, SpongeBob accidently let one go and hit her. She smacked her headSpongeBob was in the bathroom. The rest were having a talk.

"That's it. It's completely hopeless." said Sam.

"Does that mean I, er, we can make him a babe magnet?" asked Tucker.

"No, you guys!" snapped Danny. "He just needs more time, like I did."

"You're gonna tell him your secret?" Jazz asked.

"No! You saw what happened! It can make things worse!"

"So what's your plan?" questioned Sam.

Meanwhile, in an familiar mansion...

"Soon, that Danny Phantom will pay...pay for what he did. If there was only some way," Vlad in his human form wondered. "Hmm...I wonder what he's up to now." then he turned on a screen showing the inside of the Fenton Lab where Danny and friends are talking. SpongeBob comes in from after his 'break'. "What's this? The ghost child and his friends befriended a ghost that looks like a sponge? Maybe, I can teach him how to become under my wrath and fight Danny! But how do I do that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SpongeBob came over to Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"So, am I doing great?" asked SpongeBob eagered. The teens looked at one other nervously.

"Uh, well, um..." Sam hesitated.

"You're doing great!" Danny lied.

"Huh?" SpongeBob said surprised.

"Huh?" Tucker, Sam, and Jazz added.

Danny winked. "Yes,"-wink-"SpongeBob is doing great, isn't he?"

Tucker understood, so did the girls. "Yeah, SpongeBob, you're doing fancastic."

"And way much better than that...other ghost." Sam blurted.

"What other ghost?" questioned SpongeBob.

"Um, nothing! Nothing." Jazz quickly replied. Danny glared at her.

"Well I guess if it's nothing, I can forget about it."

"Uh huh."

"So, what's there to do?" SpongeBob asked.

Suddenly, the ghost portal opened abd came out...the box ghost.

"Boo! I am the box ghost!" he yelled. The rest expect SpongeBob groaned irritated. The sponge, on the other hand, was afraid.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked annoyed.

"I'm here to get revenge!" Box Ghost replied. Then make some phony errie ghost sounds.

"Revenge? I don't get it." SB said.

"Long story." Tucker responded.

"Oh," he turns to the Box Ghost. "You must be the other ghost Sam mentioned about! I will defeat you!"

"Great, here's your chance." Danny muttered.

"Another ghost? I shall destory you!" The Box Ghost yelled. Wiht his powers, he lifted up boxes without touching him. "Behold, the mighty power of-" he reads it"-'Ghost Techno from Jack and Maddie, Ohio, USA'."

The BG (for short) threw the boxes at SpongeBob, hitting him. Danny smacked his head again.

"Use your ghost powers!" Danny whispered loudly.

"Uh...right." SpongeBob phased through and got up, badly. He turned upside-down. "How do it get back up again?"

"Fear me!" BG trembed.

He threw more boxes at SpongeBob, then phased through the ceiling to outside as he laughed evilly. Danny couldn't take it anymore.

"How did I do?" asked SpongeBob.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Danny yelled.

"Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked nervously.

Danny stared at SpongeBob, angrily. "Look you! Ever since you got here you caused trouble! You ruined my parents lab, you wrecked everything! Heck, you even lost to the box ghost! The baddest ghost ever! And to tell you the truth, you're the worsest! Number 1, worse then the Box Ghost! Even I can do better than you!"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz gasped. SpongeBob had tears in his eyes. He never got yelled like that before. Okay, maybe, but nothing like _that_.

"Is...is it true?" SB questioned. The rest looked at each other.

"Yes, it is." replied Sam sadly.

"We tried to help, but no matter how hard...we couldn't." added Tucker. Jazz nodded.

"Well...if you guys never wanted me...all you could have done was ask!" SpongeBob cried out. He ran into the ghost portal. No one can stop him. It closed up. Danny's friends looked at him, upset.

"Nice going Danny!" Sam exclaimed.

"Me? What did I do?" Danny demanded.

"If you didn't yell at him in the first place, none of this wouldn't have happened!" Jazz snapped.

"Well you said some bad stuff too!"

"Sorry, dude. But...forget it."

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz left the lab.

Danny sighed. "What have I done?"

* * *

Author's Note: Everyone is sad. I know. So sad...So, please R&R! NO FLAMES please!! And sorry I didn't update on this in a while. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Signing Up With Evil

SpongeBob ran into the Ghost Zone, very far. He blasted and blasted and blasted.

"Why doesn't anyone love me in this world?!?" the little sponge cried out.

"I do."

A ghost that had vampire like black hair, red eyes, light blue skin; wearing a white cape matching his outfit that SpongeBob ran into but didn't budge said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Vlad Plasmius. I've been watching you."

"You have?" questioned SB uneasy.

"Yes, my dear boy. Your every single move. See here, that those teenagers you ran into a while are my enemies."

"Why?"

Vlad sighs. "SpongeBob, as I shall call you, Danny is a halfa. I now this because I also spyed on him. He wouldn't come onto my side."

"That does sound sad..."

"My lad, all that I ever wanted was love. He wouldn't let me marry her beautiful wife, Maddie. Who's single, by the way." he lied the last part. SpongeBob nodded. "Now, since I have you..."

"What are you gonna do with be?" SquarePants gulped.

"Don't worry, it'll be no trouble at all," smirked Vlad. "If you sign with me, I can train you all I know. Become more powerful than any other ghost I know of."

"Well, there is this one ghost I don't like."

"Perfect. So, what do you say?" Plasmius asked as he held out his hand.

SB thought. He also smirked. "I'll do it." Both shook hands.

"Great. Now I shall train you and defeat the one called Danny Phantom." Vlad laughed evilly. SpongeBob joined in as well. Both stop after being settled. "Now, let's begin!"

* * *

Back in Bikini Bottom, Sandy and Patrick didn't see their sponge friend.

"SpongeBob?" Sandy asked while they both went inside his home. "SpongeBob? Are you in here?"

"That's strange," remarked Patrick. "We were supposed to go jellyfishing today."

Just then Gary came up to them.

"Meow." he said. Translation: 'I know what happened to him.'

"You do?"

The snail nodded. He meowed a few times. Translation: 'It started this early afternoon.'

"Yes, we were there." Sandy said.

'Well, after you guys left, I peeked at the bathroom door. Well, for personal reasons,' Gary coughed. 'Anyways, I saw turn into a ghost and get sucked into a purple and green portal. That was it.'

"Wow." said Patrick amazed, barely understanding what Gary explained.

"Holy cow!" Sandy yelled alarmed. "Patrick, Gary, we need to find SpongeBob, now! But we're gonna need some help!"

"No." Squidward replied when Sandy asked him that, followed by Patrick holding Gary at his front door.

"Why?" asked Patrick dumbly.

"Because, I just had my 'Horray SpongeBob Party'. Now go away."

"Squidward, please?" Sandy pleaded. "If you don't, who knows what can happen?"

Squidward snorted. "Like I care."

The octopus was about to go back into his house but Sandy grabbed his neck, threatingly.

"Listen you! You're gonna come with us to find SpongeBob or else I'll tie you up like a dirty ape, YA HEAR?!" the squirral shouted on the top of her lungs. Squidward nodded. He is traumatized. "Ya hear?" she repeated.

"Yes." Tectacles replied in a raspy voice, due to Sandy choking her. She let him go. "So what am I supposed to do?" Squidward asked, getting up.

"Come on, y'all! Follow me!"

We cut to Sandy's treedome again. Patrick, Gary, and Squidward are wearing water helmets to breathe. The three are wearing army hats.

"Listen up here!" Cheeks ordered. "We have to find SpongeBob!" She points to Squidward. "Squidward, you help set up with Gary in the control room. Patrick and I will go out."

"We have a control room?" asked Squidward.

"Yes. Now, I managed to track the source. It's in the ghost portal. Pat and me will take my new ghost vehicle on the search out."

"You make lots of inventions." commented Patrick.

"Eh, I have a lot of spare time. Now, let's go!"

Squidward and Gary went into Sandy's tree (where the control room was). They marked the vehicle.

"Ready!" Squidward shouted.

Sandy and Patrick got into the vehicle and started the engines.

"Ready!" replied Sandy as she got hold of the wheel.

"Can I say the countdown?" asked Patrick.

"Sure."

"Okay! 10...9..."

By the time Patrick said that, they were already in the Ghost Zone.

"We're here!" Sandy said.

"87654321Blastoff." Patrick mumbled quickly.

* * *

In Danny's room, he lied on his bed, sadly.

Danny groaned as he got up. "I feel so bad about SpongeBob. Now even my friends won't forgive me. Maybe I should find SpongeBob and apologize to him."

Fenton left his room and went into the lab, not looking back. He transformed again and went in there, fast. While passing on in that freaky place, he saw a vehicle like the Sceptor Speeder. Danny went over and peaked. He saw a squirral and a starfish.

* * *

Author's Note: There ya go! Remember R&R but no flames! Chapter 8 comin' soon! 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Uniting with Friends and Enemies

"Oh great. First a sponge? Now a mammal and another sea creature." Danny thought. "Well, it can't get any worse."

"What was that?" Patrick asked, as he looked around.

"I didn't hear anything." Sandy said. Then she spoke into her headphones, that contacted Squidward and Gary back. "Hello? Squidward? Gary? We're in the ghost zone, successfully."

"Well that's obvious. We can see you're already gone." Squidward replied in the control room. "Found SpongeBoob yet?"

"Not yet."

"Sandy? I heard it again!" Patrick shouted. "It's a ghost!"

"Patrick, there are no such things as ghosts! Expect for the Flying Dutchman. And SpongeBob who went into that lab accident."

"Lab accident? That explains why. Just like me." Danny said. Patrick turned around for the third and this time saw Danny. Both yelled.

"SANDY!" the pink dumb starfish yelped once more.

"What n..." Sandy also sees Danny. The teenage ghsot just waved, a little not calm.

"I told you there was a ghost!" pointed Patrick. "See?" Then Phantom phased through the vehicle. Star gets a closer look at him. "Wow...and in 3-D too."

Cheeks pulled him back. "Why are you in your ship? You got 5 seconds to explain why!" she threatened.

"Look, I don't wanna hurt you!" protested Danny. "I know what happened to SpongeBob...Are you his friends, by any chance?"

"Well, three out of the four, I guess." Squidward responded only heard.

"Besides that, what are your names? I'm Danny Phantom."

"The name's Sandy. That's Patrick, and over this little headphone are Squidward and Gary back home." introduced Sandy. Gary meowed in the back.

"Mind if I come with you guys?"

"Okay, new ghost pal!" replys Patrick dumbly. Sandy drives the ghost machine outta there.

"Where to?" the squirral asked.

"Somewhere in here, but we need to make a quick stop first. There are some more people I want you to meet." said Danny.

* * *

Vlad and SpongeBob came out of the ghost portal, landing in Vlad's lab.

"Where are we?" SpongeBob asks, looking around.

"My lab. Very identical to Jack's, ain't it?" reponds Vlad.

"Jack?"

'Um, I mean DANNY'S ghost lab. Same thing anyway."

"Oh. Does that mean you can teach me now?"

The villain nodded. "Yes. I will."

Later, Vlad really did teach SpongeBob all he knew. His energy blasts, intangibility and invisibility, flying more neatly, etc. Even how to multiply yourself, which Danny couldn't do yet but SpongeBob can (both himself and ghost, anyways). In about a few hours, SB was almost ready.

"At least you advanced more than before." said Vlad.

"Am I done yet?" asks SpongeBob, tired out.

"Yes, you can take a break. But on one condition...where are you from?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm from Bikini Bottom. I know it sounds weird, but I really am from another universe. Everyone here is so mean to me. Expect you. Wait a sec, I thought you said you spied on me!"

"I just checkin', lad. You can rest here." Vlad was about to turn back until he asked SquarePants one more question. "How did you get here?"

The talking invertebrate sat down on the floor. "I have no idea. I got sucked into this...green and purple portal. I ended up here. Tectnoically in that other one." he laughed.

"Just wanting to know again. Not that I had anything to do with this..." Plasmius flew out.

* * *

Mr. Krabs entered with a water helmet on angrily into the control room.

"Alright! Where's SpongeBob?" he demanded. Squidward and Sandy turned around.

"Um...Gee, Mr. Krabs...what a nice haircut you have?" Squidward lied.

"I have no time for your games! Where's SquarePants? He missed work for 4 days! It's coming out of his paycheck!"

Gary meowed a few times to explained what happened.

"Yeah, what he said." agreed Tentacles.

"A ghost? That's land blubber!" Krabs snapped.

"What about the Flying Dutchman?"

Suddenly green fog started to go out through the whole room. A green ghost that looked like a pirate appeared.

"THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!" Squidward and Mr. Krabs yelled at the same time. They hid under the table. Gary crawled under there.

"Now, what's this saying about SpongeBob being a ghost?" the Flying Dutchman asked.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"SpongeBob? Being a ghost? Don't be silly." Squidward chuckled, but Mr. Krabs slapped him after too much of it.

"I don't find this funny you know!" the Flying Dutchman snapped.

"Meow." Gary meowed. Translation: "SpongeBob is a ghost".

"So he is, eh? What happened? And tell me quick."

"Uh...well..." Krabs stuttered.

The creatures explained to the ghost about SpongeBob. What Gary told Krabs, mostly. The Flying Dutchman understood.

"I see. There has been some problems on the ship, lately." he told them. "Ghosts have been going in and out of the ghost zone. Like this one." the Flying Dutchman held out a picture of the Box Ghost. "Now it seems your little spongy friend who I can't stand turned into a ghost like meself. I don't know how, but he did. To the ship!"

"But I was told to stay here." said Squidward.

"NO TIME FOR EXCUSES!" Then FD (for short) grabbed Gary, Mr. Krabs and Squidward with him and disappeared.

* * *

Danny called his friends, Tucker and Sam, and Jazz, into the lab again for a meeting. He was in ghost form now.

"Danny, why did you call us?" Jazz asked.

"It better be important!" Sam shouted.

"It is. First off, I wanna apologize. And I will soon to SpongeBob..." Danny frowned, then changed the subject. "I have two of his friends." Next Sandy and Patrick came out from the vehicle behind Danny.

"I was wondering what that was." Tucker said.

"Guys, meet Sandy and Patrick. Sandy and Patrick, meet my friends, Tucker, Sam and Jazz." the halfa introduced.

Patrick gazed at Jazz lovingly. "Duh...hi." he greeted.

"Uh...hey." Danny's sister responded uneasy.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley! And even though you're not human, I think you're HOT!" Tucker said hitting on Sandy. Annoyed, she made a karate chop and Tucker fell.

"How's that for ya?" she asked.

"I'm OK." groaned Tucker.

Sandy turned to Sam. "So you know where SpongeBob is, eh?"

Manson spoke. "Believe me. We know."

"Okay, everyone! Into the ship!" Danny ordered.

"There's just one tiny problem. The vehicle I made can only fit two er three people in there." Sandy said sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll just have to borrow the Spector Speeder." Jazz replied. She pulled off the curtain, revealing the Spector Speader. "Sam, Tucker and I will catch up with you."

"Man you're hot!" Patrick yelled. Everyone looked at him like if he was crazy. "What?"

Danny, Sandy and Patrick went into Sandy's machine. Sam, Tucker and Jazz went into the other. Both started their engines (Sam and Sandy are driving) and gone in the Ghost Zone.

Hours later, both groups met near Danny's portal. No SpongeBob.

"You were sayin'?" Sandy said upset at Danny.

"I swear! He ran into the ghost portal and was in here...somewhere." replied Danny. Sandy just daggered angrily. "Oh come on!"

Suddenly energy blasts attacked both ships (as I call them) and landed on the ground.

"What the heck?" asks Sam shocked.

Danny phased out and saw the figure. SpongeBob, mad than ever.

"Danny, I've been looking for you!" SB growled.

"SpongeBob, buddy...You look...different." said Danny only a bit calm.

"Yes. I've been trained by my master. And now, it's time to take you down."

The other were confused. Danny gulped.

He thought. "_Oh no...I'm in it...big time!_"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"I've been looking everywhere for you." SpongeBob said coldly.

"SpongeBob, hey," said Danny nervously. "You don't wanna see your friends?"

"My friends? Or your friends?!"

Then SpongeBob hit Danny with a blast. He fell.

"What's wrong with SpongeBob?" Sandy asked Patrick.

"I don't know, but his voice seems more raspy." he replied.

"Oh no." Sam groaned.

Danny got up to face 'Bob. "You wanna fight? Okay then."

SquarePants punched Phantom to the ground again, but Danny got up and hit him back. The others couldn't bare to watch.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, SpongeBob." said Danny.

"No problem. How about this?"

The sponge kept on aiming him every second. Danny tried to not harm him again.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" he repeated, starting to get afraid.

"I knew dissing the sponge was a bad idea." said Jazz sadly. Patrick and Sandy overheard that.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" boomed Sandy.

"Well I..."

"What Jazz meant is...we'll just tell you." Tucker spoke. And so he, Sam, and Jazz explained to the others what happened.

* * *

Gary, Krabs, and Squidward with the Flying Dutchman are on his ship.

"Welcome to my ship!" FD yelled.

"For the second time." Squidward chuckled. But he used his energy to blast him into ashes.

"As I was saying, the portal came from this ship."

"So the lad is gone?" Mr. Krabs guessed.

"Close. Probably landed into another universe!" FD laughed. "Seriously."

"Meow." meowed Gary. Translation: But where to?

"Can't be far off Bikini Bottom. Come with me. We have lots to talk about."

The sea creatures followed the ghost inside the ship, where it shows a purple portal.

"That must be it!" exclaimed Squidward.

"Yes. It is. I have no idea how it got into me ship."

"Have any idea to reverse it?" questioned Krabs.

"Well..."

"Meow?" said Gary. Translation: Well what?

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, another cliffhanger. Sorry this took me long! I had to work on other stories! Sorry it's short! PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, PM ME ABOUT IT. And Happy New Year's Eve:) 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Oh not another flawless explanation!" groaned Squidward. The Flying Dutchman blasted him into ashes again.

"Since I'm a ghost, I've been excepted into the ghost zone. But I denied to go." he said.

"Why?" asked Krabs.

"Because I want to grab the souls here! I don't wanna be part of the city, anyway. More country like. However they kept on bragging and bragging. Until one day they decided to put a vortex into me room! Soon when I was working on something, I accidently split something inside."

"Meow meow meow meow me." said Gary. Translation: 'The stuff must have made contact with other ghosts and got sent in there."

"When did this begin?" Squidward asks.

"Over a thousand years ago. Just like this old hag here." FD joked.

"Hey, I'm not that old!" the red sweaty crab offended. Squidward heard him laughing. He death glanced at him. "Is that a joke?!"

"No." the octopus replied. "I was just laughing out of...exhaustion."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

After Danny's friends explained to Star and Cheeks, they looked at SquarePants pounding Danny.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? I don't wanna hust you!" yelled Danny.

"SpongeBob! Stop it! Now!" demanded Sandy.

"Okay, SpongeBob. Your job is done now." a voice called.

Sam and Tucker gasped. Danny turned around and gasps too.

"Vlad!" he turned around. "You were working for Vlad this whole time?"

"Yes, he was." VP responded.

Sam sighed. "Vlad. I should have known."

"Come with me now, SpongeBob. We have much to do." the sponge obeyed. He went off with his new master.

Danny groaned. "How can I be so stupid?! The reason he's on the bad side was me. I shouldn't yelled at him like that."

"What now?" questions Jazz.

"We have to stop Vlad before he hurts anyone else."

"We're in." said Sandy.

"We are?" Patrick said scared.

"Yes. All of us need to stop them and get our best friend back."

"If we only knew they were going." Tucker says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad and SpongeBob returned back to the lab.

"I think you did enough battle with him today." Vlad said. "You need to save your strength."

"So what's next?"

"Your friends."

"My friends? But why?"

"They are with Danny's. You don't want that, do you?"

SpongeBob squirmed. "No."

"Yes. All I need you to do is bring me back to your world."

"But I don't know how." Suddenly a purple portal sucks them in. They land in Sandy's treedome. "Never mind."

Vlad smirks slyly. "Tell me where your source is."

"My what?"

He grabs him as they phase out and look above Bikini Bottom. Vlad never seen anything like it. Talking sea creatures, acting like humans.

"_I was wondering where he came from._" he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Plankton was walking, thinking about his next plan.

"Oh what now?! How can I get the secret patty formula?" he asked himself. Then he spots something. "Oh my." Amazed, he sees SpongeBob and Vlad flying. "Squarepants? A ghost?" is first shocked, but gets an idea. "I got it! I shall team up with that other ghost! We both should form an alliance and take over the world! Well, mostly me of course." Plankton laughs evilly. A wheel from a truck hits him as it backs up. "Ow."

* * *

"That's it!" Danny yelled.

"What's it?" asked Sam.

"Since SpongeBob has teamed up with Vlad, they must be in his ghost lab." he explained. "To Wisconsin!"

"CHEESE!" shouted Patrick randomly.

"Exactly. The dairy capital."

Later, the machines made it to Vlad's lab. However they weren't there.

"That's odd." Jazz said suspicious, coming out.

"They could have been here before." added Danny.

"Weird." Tucker says as he scans the place with his PDA. "It says here that an energy source was here."

"Was?" questioned Sandy.

"Yeah."

"_Sandy, this is Squidward! Over._"

The voice came from Sandy's walkie-talkie. She answered through.

"Cheeks to Tennisball. Over."

"_It's TECTACLES!_"

"_We know what the problem is_."

"Krabs?" asks Patrick. He takes her talkie. "Is that you?"

"_Yes. It's me. I'm also here._"

"Cool we have other friends too!"

Sandy takes back it. "Anyway...we didn't find SpongeBob yet."

"Or Danny." adds Sam.

Suddenly the six get sucked into a portal, dropping the walkie-talkie.

"_Hello? Is anyone there?_"

They land back 'to Sandy's home.

"We're home! Thank you ruby slippers!" Patrick shouts.

"This is your world?" Jazz spoke.

"Yes." responded Sandy. "My home at least."

"As long this place has technology, I don't really care." said Tucker firmed.

"Hey, where's Squidward, Gary, and that sweaty guy?" Star questions, looking around. The rest did too.

"That's weird..." Cheeks wondered.

"Where are your allies again?" said Manson.

"We'll look for them in Bikini Bottom! And one more thing..." the teens turned their backs. "Don't leave withour an air helmet."

* * *

He watched both through his telescope, back at the Chum Bucket.

"See anyone yet?" Plankton said to his wife.

"No. Why is this important?" Karen, the computer married to him asked.

"Because! There must be a link. Ghosts going in and out. Ain't natural."

"So you need him?"

"Sorta."

* * *

Meanwhile, the evil ghost and sponge visit a place.

"Well, it's right here!" said SpongeBob.

"Interesting." Vlad replied. He looks at the Chum Bucket. "What's that?"

"Um, you aren't supposed to go in there."

"Why? I'll investigate." he leaves. SB calls out, but Vlad doesn't listen.

As he enters, he smirks and sees Plankton.

"A custom..." Sheldon J. looks up and sees the halfa. "Uh..."

"Let me explain. I'm Vlad. And I know you're been keeping an eye on us."

Plankton chuckled. "I am Plankton...and I wanna RULE THE WORLD!"

"Don't we all?" VP sighs.

"What are you doing here?"

"The sponge. I'm gonna rule both worlds. Here and back home."

"Oh no you don't! I'm gonna rule yours AND mine!" shout pause. "Unless..."

"We team up."

"Sounds good to me."

The two villains shook hands.

* * *

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz enter with their air helmets on with Patrick and Sandy. Close by they spot SpongeBob.

"Oh boy." Danny says.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." conforted Sam. Danny sighs and flies up to him. When he was gonna speak, an explosion happened.

"You? What are you doing here?" angrily said SpongeBob.

"Uh..." Phantom was stuck until the guys saw Vlad and Plankton (in a red machine) flying up.

"Plankton! Vlad?"

"Ta ta, SpongeBob. I never liked you in the first place." Vlad snapped.

"Why you little..." Sandy urged.

"Smell you losers later! We got worlds to conquer!" Plankton yelled. They disappeared out of smoke. The good guys coughed 'til it was gone.

"So Vlad wasn't on my side?" SquarePants says.

"Not really." Jazz replied.

"That's why we came to find you." added Sandy.

"We care about you." Patrick agreed. SpongeBob looked at his friends then Danny.

"I tried to catch up to you and apologize," he started. "So...I'm sorry. You aren't really that...annoying."

SpongeBob spoke. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really really?"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry."

"Since my ememy and your ememy teamed up, how about it?" Danny put his hand out. "We have to stop them."

SB thought for a moment. "I'll do it. For revenge."

"I see."

Both smile and shake hands.

"Now that's better." Tucker said.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Got any ideas?" questions Sam. A vortex pulls them all inside.

They end up in the Fkying Dutchman's ship.

"I know where we are!" shouted Patrick.

"Where?" Jazz asks.

"Uh..."

"We're in the Dutchman's ship!" finished SpongeBob.

"What he said."

"Nice to finally see you losers."

Squidward spoke as him, Mr. Krabs, and Gary enter.

"Krabs? Squidward? Gary?" said SpongeBob.

"Who?" Danny said.

"SpongeBob, you and your new friends have to get outta here!" alarmed Krabs.

"Why? We just met you." says Tucker.

"Meow meow meow meow. Meow!" Gary meowed.

"Portals between this world and the ghost zone have connected and if we don't do something about it all hope will be gone?!" Patrick translated. "Oh the humanity!"

"That explains the ghost portal being funky." said Danny.

"There's more! Vlad, our ememy, and some green guy named Plankton teamed up to rule both worlds." added Sam.

"That's even worse!" exclaimed the krab. "Who knows what could happen? Who led that ghost to here anyway?"

"I don't know." the sponge lied, looking down guilty.

The ship shook madly.

"Does anyone else feel the ground shaking?" asks Squidward. The others nodded in unison.

It starts to break apart. All fall off, screaming. Danny and SpongeBob, the only ones who can fly, grab their friends in time. Danny takes Sam, Tucker, Sandy, and Patrick as SpongeBob gets Gary, Jazz, Squidward, and his boss. Everyone lands safely on the ground.

"That was close!" said Tucker.

"What happened there?" SpongeBob asked.

"Look!" Sam pointed.

The ship was fallen, but the portal is shown.

"There's also one in my home!" Sandy said. "Let's go!"

Later...

"We didn't notice that before." said Tucker, nearby Sandy's portal.

"Why are we here Cheeks?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"The Flying Dutchman could have moved to here." she answered.

"How come?" adds SpongeBob.

"I have no idea...for now."

* * *

Vlad and Plankton enter Amity Park, where they start their big plan.

"By using your powers and my brains, this should be easy." said Plankton.

Vlad nodded as he takes out a device. "I knew using this one day will give me great joy." he presses a button on it. He lets go while the device goes into the ground. The ground shakes too in AP.

Worlds combine as one. Amity Park and Bikini Bottom together. This scares the residents as Plasmius and Plankton rule both at once.

"Oh boy." said Danny. "This is not good."

"Indeed." SpongeBob gulped as the two looked at each other.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"What just happened?" Sam asked, looking around...BikiniAmityBottomPark.

"Our worlds just collided, defining the times of laws and space? Air and water." Jazz replied.

Then Vlad and Plankton appear.

"Plankton!" Krabs shouted.

"Krabs!" yeleld Plankton back.

"Plankton!"

"Vlad!" Danny adds. "You and your partner are over!"

"Oh, really, champ?" Vlad asked. Then Plankton pulled a lever from his machine, causing Sam, Tucker, Sandy, and Patrick get caught in the claw.

"Let us outta here, you little varmint!" said Sandy.

"Aw, too bad." Plankton snapped.

"It was nice knowing you." Squidward said scared. He was about to run away but Krabs held him back.

"Don't be a coward, Squidward! Or else you're fired." he said. Tentacles growled.

"Fine!"

Vlad uses his ghost power and aims at Jazz and the creatues, but Danny blocked it. SpongeBob phased the three out of the way.

"Go! We can take care of ourselves." he said.

"You better know what you're doing." warned Jazz.

"I know."

Plankton saw this and captured the others. It was too late.

"Meow!" called Gary.

"SpongeBob, help me!" yelled Danny. He looked as Danny fought Vlad and losing.

"Don't worry, I'm HELPIN'!"

SpongeBob did his karate and 'chopped' up Vlad in half.

"Dude You gotta teach me how to do that." the gray haired boy remarked.

"It's all about the muscle." responded the yellow porous sea sponge.

Vlad then unsplited as one. "You think it was that simple? Plankton, take their friends. This won't be long."

Plankton does so as Vlad fights the two. He splits himself in two as he pounds them.

"Man this hurts." moaned SB.

"You can say that." agreed DP. "Just follow my lead."

But the villain did everything it could. He punched, kicked, and used special attacks.

"What's next?"

"I got something."

Danny uses his ability to freeze things. He blasted at Vlad as he phased through. He pulls out something and tosses, that makes the ghosts helpless. They groaned.

"Now, to take care of some real business." Vlad said and flew.

* * *

"Maddie, do you remember living with fish?" Jack questioned his wife while looking outside.

"No." his wife replies.

"That means one thing. GHOSTS!"

"Jack, where are the kids?" 

"Um..."

Plankton and Vlad bursted through the room with the ones already caught.

"It's that ghost! And guy I don't recall." Jack recalled.

"Jazz!" said Maddie shocked.

"Mom!" yelled the sister. "Help us!"

"You are coming with us!" shouted Plankton.

"Over my dead body." snaps Maddie. Plankton sighs as he pulls another lever and puts the parents in a cage. Vlad picks it up and leave.

* * *

Danny and SpongeBob can't move one bit.

"Can't...budge!" said Danny. SpongeBob sniffs something.

"They! This stuff is made out of onions." he said.

"It is? Well I'm not gonna eat it."

"Watch the master."

SpongeBob quickly eats the onions one gulp at a time. Danny winces while he watches. Soon 'Bob is done as they get up, feeling much better.

"Thanks."

"No big."

Danny sniffed his breath. "Your breath stinks."

"I know. So what's the plan."

"Vlad and Plankton might've taken away my parents by now. They either Vlad's castle or where Plankton is."

"The Chum Bucket."

"Right."

"Where do we go then?"

French Narrator: _Where do the bad guys end up? Will SpongeBob and Danny defeat them? Why am I asking you all this? Stay tuned._


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"I'll go to Vlad's mansion, you go to the Chum Bucket. We'll make each other back here when we're done fighting our villains." Danny explained. SpongeBob nodded.

"Got any ideas?" SpongeBob asks.

"I don't know! Just go with it."

"Hey Danny?"

Danny spoke as he turned around. "What?"

"I just wanna say...it's great teaming up with you. And the fact we're good universal friends."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Danny flew off in one direction as SpongeBob did in the other. At the mansion, Danny was careful. He had to watch out for guards and fighted some. While he phased through the wall, Danny could see SpongeBob's friends captured by Vlad.

"Oh no. I better be careful. I hope SB's all right." said Danny to himself.

* * *

SpongeBob, meanwhile, was karate-chopping some robots. He also used some of his ghost powers. Soon he opened a door where he saw Danny's loved ones captured by Plankton. 

"Jazz! And the rest of them. I should do a surprise attack." he said.

"Danny or SpongeBob will come! I just know!" shouted Jazz.

"Sorry, my sweet," snapped Plankton. "They're stuck! Plus I don't think THEIR fighting will help."

"They stopped that." replied Sam.

"Maddie, who's this SpongeBob guy?" Jack asked.

"Probably some guy you owe money to." Maddie responded.

Just then 'Bob appeared, ready to fight.

"SpongeBob! Save us!" yelled Jazz.

"Before it's too late." added Tucker.

"This won't take long." Plankton said as he begins to attack.

* * *

Danny fights Vlad. Squidward, Sandy, Gary, Mr. Krabs and Patrick are watching. 

"Go for the eyes!" suggested the starfish. Danny did but Vlad punched him.

"No! Go for the stomach lad." adds Krabs. Danny tries to hit his stomach but Vlad blast him.

"Meow!" Gary meowed.

"I think I had enough of your suggestions!" snapped Danny.

Vlad picked him up and kicked him.

"You'll never give up, boy. And you used to be much better than me." Vlad said, giving Danny a hard time.

"I am great! I'm just..."

"Weak? Pathetic? I bet your new friends hate you"  
"Don't listen to him, Danny!" yelled Sandy.

"She's right. I have friends and my powers are fine!" Suddenly as Danny pushed his hands, water began to form, hitting Vlad and knocking him on the wall. "What the..."

"That was awesome!" cheered Patrick.

"A new power?" Danny questioned.

"Apparently, yes." Vlad replies.

* * *

"You'll never defeat me, SquarePants! I have Danny's friends and soon...THE SECRET FORMULA!" Plankton exclaimed. 

"No!" the sponge shouted, blasting energy balls.

The machine inside Plankton fell down. Then SpongeBob dupilcates into two and punches Plankton. He's defeated.

"Ow."

Then he releases the cage of Maddie, Jack, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz.

"Now..." Jack said, pulling out his ghopst weapon at the second halfa.

"Dad, don't!" Jazz yelled, protecting him. "He saved our lives."

"Well I'm just doing my job." said SpongeBob, smiling nervously.

Maddie looked at Jack. He sighs. "Fine."

Phantom used his new water power on Vlad (a/n: Just picture it as Omi would use his element from XS). He stops him.

"Done yet?" Danny asked, struggling.

"You may have won this time, Danial, but I must warn you...watch out." said Vald. Danny uses more of his power as Vlad faints. He lets out Patrick, Sandy, etc.

"Can we do that again?" asked Patrick dumbly.

"No!" Squidward yelled.

* * *

Later, the two groups meet up. There's still some chaos running around. 

"I'm glad that's over." said Sam sasified.

"How do we make things normal again?" asked Sandy.

Out of green smoke, the Flying Dutchman appeared.

"GHOST!" Jack said alarmed again, pointing his ghost weapon at him.

"No! He's gonna help us! And...put a curse on you." confronted Krabs.

Jack groans again. "Oh, I'll never catch anything"

"How did you get here?" questions Danny.

"Eh, long story. Now, to bring back the two towns..."

The Flying Dutchman waved his hands and all that. A giant poof showed.

* * *

Everyone is back to normal. In the Fenton lab, Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz are back where they are. 

"Glad that's over!" said Tucker.

"Yeah. Now that my parents hopefully forgot this really happened and all just a dream." added Danny.

"Do you think we'll ever see SpongeBob and his friends again?" wondered Jazz.

"Maybe. That squid kinda reminds me of my uncle." Sam remarked.

Suddenly the portal turned to a screen, inside the treedome. SpongeBob is waving as Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy are int eh background.

"Hi ya." he said.

"Hey." Danny replied. "What's up?"

"Thankfully we're back in our own worlds. Maybe we will meet each other again."

"Luckily my ghost portal can now activate as a universal portal too." Sandy said.

"Bye."

The screen goes off. Tucker sees Jazz with a lovestruck pose.

"Uh, Jazz? Hello? Dude, I think Jazz's in love." said Foley.

"I am not!" Jazz protested.

* * *

"They will meet again." Clockwork said, looking at his 'monitor'. "They will."

* * *

Author's Note: I am NOT gonna do any squeals!!! However, please PM me do to one if you like this story very much. And say I started it. Pleaz R&R w/NO FLAMES!! 


End file.
